


Interlude: Wild

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [64]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Vignette, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: There was a streak of wildness in Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 6





	Interlude: Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "wild".

There was a streak of wildness in Scully. Mulder had known it from the moment he opened her thesis. It was there on the page, as bold as the letters in her title. She’d tried to play prim and professional when they’d met, but he’d seen the potential in her to plant her feet and buck like a mule if anybody pushed her too hard. 

So he pushed, just to see the steel come out in her eyes. It was one of the great joys in his life, surpassed only by basketball, sex, and watching her out-stubborn other people.

She didn’t always do what he expected. She stripped down to her underwear and came to his room, or she held a pencil in such a practiced way he was suddenly certain she’d been a smoker at some point, or she flung herself into a bad situation and came out the other side victorious. His little Boudica. 

There was nobody like her.


End file.
